El secreto de mi marido
by BellKris Cullen
Summary: Tres años de casada , Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Shaoran … ¿por qué era tan indiferente con ella?
1. Mi patetico matrimonio

_**EL SECRETO DE MI MARIDO**_

**Los personajes son de las grandiosas de las camp y la historia es una adaptación de la novelas de corin Tellado solo que con algunos giros disfrútenla.**

**Tres años de casada , Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Shaoran … ¿por qué era tan indiferente con ella?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**Mi patetico matrimonio**

Tenían un departamento lujoso y moderno lo habían estrenado ellos tres años antes Shaoran lo había comprado para casarse con Sakura y lo amueblaron al gusto de ambos. Las dos sirvientas que tenían estaban felices, porque en casa de los Li había poco trabajo.

Sakura Kinomoto ( sak para los amigos) se tiro de la cama de mal humor.

El día estaba lluvioso y ella detestaba la lluvia. Era una muchacha de 24 años de pelo castaño claro y ojos Esmeraldas, cuando cruzaba las calles de la capital, los hombres se volvían a mirarla, porque era muy hermosa y por su expresión tan dulce.

Sak se aproximo al balcón y apretó la bata sobre la cintura. Quedo ensimismada contemplando el ir y venir de la gente por la calzada, camino a sus trabajos.

¨yo en cambio ¨ pensó ¨ soy un parasito elegante.¨ ¿que he hecho de bueno en la vida? Muy poco

Se alzo de hombros con esta conclusión, pensó en Shaoran , su marido. Era un hombre desapasionado, sin personalidad y si la tenia ella no se la había visto. Al principio de su relación le había parecido diferente, pero ahora… Bueno era mejor así. Ella no lo amaba o al menos eso creía.

Shaoran tenía dinero y en el mundo era un hombre muy conocido. ¿Se había caso por eso? No. Tuvo otra razón…

Sak entro en el cuarto. Shaoran se estaba poniendo la corbata ante el espejo. Era un hombre de estatura alta, con el pelo castaño y los ojos ambarinos. En ese momento la miro atreves del espejo.

¨somos marido y mujer¨. Pensó Sakura ¨ y se diría que somos dos extraños. Lo peor es que no se si eso me complace o me molesta. No, no lo sé¨

Sak sentía verdadera curiosidad por su marido. ¿Es que no le interesaban las mujeres? Ella era su esposa, hacia tres años que se habían casado y jamás se detuvo a mirarla un minuto seguido.

Shaoran lanzo sobre ella una quieta mirada y después la aparto para observar el nudo de la corbata.

-Correcto – dijo y se alejo en dirección a la puerta – hasta luego Sakura

La joven sonrió y le pregunto:

-¿No desayunas?

-Lo hare en un café .tengo prisa esta mañana debo recibir un industrial muy importante- se acerco a ella y como siempre , la beso en los labio apenas rozarlos- hasta luego querida , si no puedo venir a comer te llamare por teléfono. ¿vas a salir?

-Iré a la casa de Tomoyo.

-Hace frio , ponte un abrigo

Shaoran salió sin volver la cabeza. Sakura se derrumbo en el borde de la cama y quedo inmóvil. De pronto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió desdeñosa. Los recuerdos acudían a su mente como una película… había tenido un novio llamado yukito sukishiro. Fueron novios cuatro años, lo quiso con toda su alma, todo lo que ella era capaz de querer, aunque Shaoran no lo pudiera apreciar, al principio del noviazgo, se llevaban bien, pero luego empezaron las desavenencias. Sakura era altiva, quería saberlo todo y yukito era altanero, por eso decidieron separarse y no verse más.

Yukito termino su carrera de perito industrial y decidió irse de la capital para trabajar en una empresa en tomoeda. A Sakura le dolió esa partida como si fuera una puñalada en pleno corazón.

Un año después, yukito regreso a la capital y Sak lo encontró en plena calle empezaron de nuevo las relaciones y varios meses después estallaron los mismos problemas de antes: incomprensión, falta de tacto y diferentes opiniones. Por eso se separaron de nuevo y un día Sakura supo que el tenia novia formal y que iba a casarse. Esto le produjo tal indignación y tal despecho, que creyó que iba a volverse loca. Y reacciono de un modo absurdo.

En esos días conoció a un hombre rico mayor que ella. Se llamaba Shaoran Li y era un amigo del novio de su mejor amiga, poseía fortuna y negocios en todo el mundo. Sus suntuosas oficinas estaban en un edificio cerca de la torre de Tokio.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo Shaoran la miraba con interés. Ella sabia como conseguirlo que se proponía y decidió casarse antes que Yukito y casarse bien además.

Conquistar a Shaoran fue fácil para ella. El sabía mucho de negocios, pero poco de mujeres, y la deseo de un modo incontenible. Al cabo de dos meses la coquetería de Sakura lo desarmo y cuando la beso quedo deslumbrado. Nueve meses después, la pareja se caso

Pensando en todo eso, Sak se dio los últimos retoques mañaneros. No sabía si Yukito se había casado o no. No había vuelto a verlo, lo que fue mejor para ella, pues lo recordaba con nostalgia. Ella era una mujer, que aunque no amaba a su marido, si lo respetaba y estaba decidida a olvidar a yukito

¿Si Shaoran la decepciono? Si el sabia poco de cómo tratar a una mujer. Para él, el amor y el matrimonio eran una rutina, y al año de casados, ya miraba a su esposa como si fuera un calcetín que se pone o se quita todos los días.

Sakura se termino por habituarse a esa vida. No amaba a Shaoran, aunque lo toleraba, y respiraba tranquila cuando él se iba lejos y permanecía fuera de casa por dos semanas. Al regresar, era cuando Sak lo notaba más normal y apasionado. La abrazaba y le decía en tono bajo:

-Me hiciste mucha falta

Pero eso era antes de que naciera Nadeshiko

-Señora – dijo yan , una de las doncellas de la casa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ya se despertó Nad.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. De su absurdo matrimonio con Shaoran tenía una hija de 2 años. Adoraba a la niña. Era una compensación por el sacrificio de estar casada con Shaoran.

Sakura tomo a Nad en brazos y le dijo:

-¿Como amaneció la luz de mi vida?

-Mien mami, ¿y papi?

-Se tuvo que ir a trabajar, pero ahora vas a bajar a desayunar y yan te va a bañar y a vestir para ir con tía Tomoyo.

Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragisawa, tenían una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Hacía pocos meses se habían casado su mejor amiga de Sak. La pareja habían hecho un largo viaje de novios, y aunque habían regresado dos semanas antes, Sak no había podido conversar a solas con Tomoyo, por eso.

-Hola Eriol, ¿dónde está Tomoyo?

-Hola Sak , está en su cuarto pasa me tengo que retirar

-Ok ve con cuidado

Sak se alejo a buscar a su amiga.

Cuando entro en el cuarto la vio acostada en la cama.

-Me siento tan mal… estoy embarazada Sak.

-Te felicito, Tomoyo. Ya pase por eso, pero la compensación de un hijo es algo muy grande y maravilloso.

-Lo se espera voy a bañarme para que conversemos, Sak.

Media hora después cuando estuvieron sentadas, Tomoyo le dijo:

-Estoy loca por Eriol nunca olvidare mi viaje de bodas

-Dichosa tu.

-¿tú recuerdas la tuya?

-Nuca lo recuerdo.

-Eso dices… mira, en mi viaje de bodas, di tanto como recibí ¿diste tu igual a Shaoran? Dímelo Sakura.

-Pero es que Shaoran no sabe recibir.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. ¿sabes, Sak? , yo soy celosa, y en tu lugar, vigilaría un poco más Shaoran. no le des tanta libertad. Ya sé que te vas a reír, pero aunque no lo amas, ten presente que es tu marido.

-Querida , ¿ que gano con que sea mi marido? A veces creo que él no se acuerda.

-Por dios, Sak ¿Cómo soportas eso?

-No lo sé Shaoran es un hombre de hielo, lo que me intriga es porque se caso conmigo. Es un hombre frio y muy indiferente para el amor.

-Eso quiere decir que tiene otra mujer- le dijo Tomoyo con seriedad.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Sak, dices que no lo amas, pero estoy segura de que te dolería que hubiera otra mujer en la vida de tu, marido.

Sak esbozo una sonrisa.

-Mira Tom, la verdad es que si me dolería, pero por mucho que me lo digas no lo creo posible. Shaoran es un hombre desapasionado. Par el solo cuenta los negocios, el hogar y el reloj. No le pidas que pierda el sentido por una mujer, porque sería como pedir al manzano peras.

-Tal vez te equivoques. Sak ¿Qué harías si te engañara?

-No se lo perdonaría, pero solo porque tengo dignidad. Te lo repito, eso sí, que Shaoran es incapaz de enamorarse.

-Cuando se caso contigo …

-Cuando se caso conmigo me deseaba – dijo cortante- pero ahora es como una piedra. Nunca se emociona a mi lado

-¿Y si tiene otra mujer?

-Me separaría de él.

-Pero Sak. si no lo amas, ¿no es demasiado fuerte tu reacción?

-No se trata de amor, Tomoyo. es dignidad. Lo que es mío es mío y de nadie más yo jamás, por mucho que sintiera atracción hacia otro hombre, engañaría a mi esposo. Exijo la misma fidelidad.

**SHAORAN:**

-Vístete jane que puede llegar alguien – dijo Shaoran a su secretaria.

-Lo sé, solo quiero no quiero que me dejes de abrazar. Dime mi amor por que estas de tan, mal humor.

-Eso a ti no te importa.- dijo Shaoran sin dirigirle la mirada- ahora hay que ponernos a trabar

-Está bien. Solo una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me amas Shaoran?

-Tu sabes que si te amo – dijo el ambarino con un acento algo extraño- porque lo preguntas jane

-Por nada mi amor solo quería corroborarlo.

Shaoran siempre se sentía algo extraño diciéndole a Jane esa palabra. Porque sabía que estaba haciéndole mucho daño a otra persona, solo que esa persona no lo amaba a él amaba a su ex novio. Que diría su esposa si se enterara de su infidelidad se lo preguntaba diario, se molestaría o le importaría poco.

_...Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<span> _Una nueva historia espero sea de su agrado como verán le he cambiado algunas cosas a la historia y la voy hacer muy desgarradora para ambos protagonistas cualquier aportación sería bienvenida... _**

_**Los quiero y sorry por las faltas de Ortografía**_


	2. Sospechas

**EL SECRETO DE MI MARIDO**

**Los personajes no son míos son de las geniales de las clamp la historia por la cual me estoy basando es de Corín Tellado solo que con fragmentos añadidos de mi imaginación **

**Tres años de casada , Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Shaoran … ¿por qué era tan indiferente con ella?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**Sospechas**

**SHAORAN:**

Cada día me siento, más sucio cuando llego a mi casa, después del trabajo. Sakura cada día, está más lejana a mí. Cada día nos peleamos mas y aunque mi amigo Eriol diga que es porque cada día la estoy perdiendo, y cuando ella sepa la verdad de mi engaño. Terminara mi intento de matrimonio. Siempre le contesto a Eriol, que ella fue la que hizo de este matrimonio un infierno, y que si ella me hubiera dicho la verdad puede que la haya perdonado pero nunca lo dijo y ahora estoy cometiendo adulterio. Con una mujer que aunque no amo y si me llena, en otras formas, cada vez que la toco me siento sucio. Porque a pesar del engaño de mi esposa yo la amo como un loco y tengo miedo que la predicción de Eriol se haga realidad.

-hola amor, ¿ya te vas?- dijo Jane con sus brazos, alrededor del cuello de Shaoran.

-Si Jane, me tengo que ir hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura- contesto quitando los brazos de Jane- así que si me dejas pasar, porque ya se me hizo tarde

- espera un minuto Shaoran, quería decirte algo, antes de que te fueras

- está bien te escucho

- Shaoran, esta tarde tengo cita con el médico, y me gustaría que me acompañaras

- te sientes mal o porque tienes que ir al médico.

- porque… creo que estoy embarazada. Y como veras también es responsabilidad tuya, o acaso te piensas desentender.

- ¡Cómo que embarazada! ¿No te estabas cuidando?-Shaoran sentía el mundo abrirse ante tal noticia-o me has mentido al decirme que te has estado cuidando.

- como crees que te mentiría, con una cosa como esa… bueno me vas acompañar sí o no

-Claro que si vamos.

**SAKURA:**

Ya es muy tarde y Shaoran no aparece, que estará haciendo que no llega ya no lo podemos esperar

-Sakura hija ¿Shaoran no va venir a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto el padre de la castaña

-Yo creo que no papa. lo más seguro es que tuvo algo urgente en la oficina, pero marchémonos ya ok- dijo una Sakura bastante triste

He llegado a la casa después de ir a cenar con mi papa, Tomoyo y mi hermano. Y Shaoran aun no ha llegado, ¿Qué estará haciendo? No Sakura no te molestes después de todo tu nunca le has importado. Que te extraña que no haya llegado…oh ahí esta acaba de llegar no quiero halar con el mejor me hago la dormida.

Me he levantado temprano para no encontrármelo estoy muy enojada y no quiero volver a pelear con el así llevamos peleando desde hace unos días y ya me estoy cansando.

-Buenos días yan quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo Sakura a la doncella- cuando despierte Nad le das de desayunar yo tengo que Salir

-Si señora, vaya con cuidado

-Si gracias

-Disculpe señora y ¿Qué le digo al señor si pregunta por usted?

-No le digas nada

**SHAORAN:**

Me he despertado solo en la cama. Lo más seguro es que Sakura ya se haya levantado, ya que es muy tarde. me he quedado dormido ya que llegue muy tarde pero , con eso que tuve que acompañar , a Jane al médico ,para mi seguridad espere hasta que los resultados de la prueba de embarazo estuvieran listos , y para mi suerte salieron negativos , solo que no pude llegar al cumpleaños de mi esposa, aunque , dudo que me haya echado de menos. Ahora le tengo que dar su regalo de cumpleaños, si no quiero que se moleste y nos enojemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde estará?

-Buenos días yan. ¿y mi esposa?

-Salió muy temprano señor. ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No gracias… ya se despertó mi hija

-No. Señor, en este momento iba ir a ver si ya lo había hecho.

-Voy a ver yo tu sigue con tus tareas

Mi pequeña aun duerme, como me gustaría tener tiempo para jugar con ella, esa parte de mi matrimonio no me puedo quejar, Sakura cuida muy bien de mi hija. Pronto se acerca navidad tengo algo diferente que hacer este año.

**SAKURA:**

Se acercaba navidad Fujitaka le dijo a su hija que esperaba que todos se reunieran en la casa de él para celebrar las fiestas.

-Tengo que hablar con Shaoran ,papa- le dijo Sakura

-No creo que Shaoran tenga algún inconveniente. Todos los años los pasamos juntos, en la casa. Pueden quedarse a dormir aquí si así lo desean.

-Te avisare, papa

Cuando llego Sakura, por la noche, Shaoran la estaba esperando

-Hola querida, disculpa que ayer no llegue para la cena de tu cumpleaños. Pero tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

-Está bien no te preocupes, ya me esperaba algo así. Hablando de otra cosa. Mi papá me pidió que pasáramos con él la Nochebuena. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente Shaoran?

-si porque este año pienso ir a visitar a mis padres y a mis hermanas.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto asombrada- nunca me has hablado de ellos. Ni siquiera vinieron a nuestra boda. Recuerdo que cuando te pregunte por tu familia, me dijiste que Vivian muy lejos y nada más.

-Yo les participe que me casaba

-¿Y te respondieron?

-¿para qué iban hacerlo?

Sin más comentarios, Shaoran se puso a leer el periódico.

Airada Sak se fue a su cuarto.

No habían pasado ni ocho minutos, cuando Sak se hallaba de nuevo frente a su marido.

Ella necesitaba saber más detalles de su vida.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-Sakura ¿que te importa mi familia?

-¿Como no va importarme? Desconozco lo más elemental. Shaoran, deja ya el periódico, por favor.

-Sakura, es mi único día de descanso y no puedo disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad.

-Dime Shaoran ¿que soy yo para ti?

Shaoran parpadeo un instante. Dejo el periódico sobre las rodillas y respondió:

-Eres mi esposa

-¿Que es una esposa para ti?

-No entiendo, Sakura. No soy un hombre de novela ni de película. Tengo grandes responsabilidades, un hogar, una esposa y una hija y lucho por todo eso. ¿Qué más puedes esperar de mí? … aunque yo espero de ti un hijo varón y no te lo digo.

-¿que más se puede esperar si no tienes nada que dar?... y sobre el varón ¿cuando tú me lo podrás dar a mi?

-Al grano, Sakura ¿que deseas de mi?

-Que me hables de esa familia cuya existencia ignore hasta hace unos minutos.

-Está bien. Mi familia es honrada, trabaja en el campo de día y de noche. Allí no hay cine, ni trajes lujosos, ni joyas, ni comodidades, ni calefacción.

-No me interesa lo que tienen, solo quiero saber lo que dijeron cuando les participaste la boda.

-¿que iban a decir? El que se casaba era yo. Ellos respetan mis decisiones.

-¿y no te contestaron?

-No. Pero cuando yo les escribí ya no esperaba carta de ellos.

-Es… inaudito. En mi casa no se hace nada sin que nos consultemos unos a otros.

-¿tan poca personalidad tienen?

-¿qué tiene que ver la personalidad con el cariño familiar?

-Mira Sakura…

-No me llames así.

-Pues no te llamo de ningún modo. No me gustan los nombres contados…en mi casa cada uno arregla lo suyo. y te equivocas si crees que no nos queremos. Cuando saben que yo soy feliz, ellos son felices, y viceversa. ¿es que solo se van a querer porque se lo dicen todos los días y a todas horas?

-Bien, ya no hablemos de eso. no me has dicho si vamos a pasar la noche buena con mi familia

-No. Este año quiero que la niña y yo vayamos a la aldea a ver a mis padres. Deseo que la conozcan, se alegraran al verla.

-La niña tiene nombre se llama Nadeshiko. Y si ni siquiera saben que existe

-Se como se llama mi hija. Y lo saben. Yo se los conté. Ellos están felices, ya que deseaban una nieta ya tienen nietos.

-Shaoran ¿cómo es posible que siendo aldeanos, tú seas un exitoso hombre de negocios? ¿Cómo subiste tanto?

-Sencillamente porque deje la aldea a los 16 años. Tengo 34 cuando me fui le pedí dinero a mi padre y me lo dio. El nunca me negó nada.

-¿cómo pudiste adaptarte y abrirte paso en la vida, proviniendo de una familia tan humilde, Cuando a hombres de carrera a veces les cuesta tanto?

-Allí está la diferencia. Un profesional tiene prejuicios: yo no tenía ninguno me fue fácil empezar en el trabajo del carbón. Así llegue adonde estoy ahora.

**TOMOYO**

Tomoyo la miro incrédula. Todo lo que Sak le contaba sobre Shaoran la desconcertaba. La verdad es que era un hombre extraño, difícil de entender.

-¿y vas a ir tú también?

-Si, aunque sea solo `por curiosidad. Me interesa saber cómo es la familia mi esposo. Que también es la de mi hija.

-¿estás segura de que Shaoran nunca te hablo de sus padres?

-Estoy segura. Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que conozco menos a mi marido. ,me case hace tres años y nunca supe que tenia familia

Tomoyo guardo silencio.

-¿en qué piensas?

-En Shaoran. Es un hombre extraño pero esa indiferencia que muestra hacia todo… ¿estás segura que no tiene una amante por ahí?

-No digas necedades, Tom. ¿Shaoran entre faldas?- dijo riéndose.

-No te sientas tan confiada, Sak. El te ha demostrado que es un verdadero enigma. No lo conoces en realidad.

-Mira, Tom. Si Shaoran me engañara hasta ahí llego nuestro matrimonio. Yo no permito humillaciones.

En ese momento llego Eriol y beso a su esposa y a Sakura.

-¿de qué hablan?

-De la ropa de moda.

-La verdad que son poco originales – les dijo con ternura.

-Bueno, Tom me voy. Te veré mañana.

Cuando quedaron solos, Tomoyo miro a su, marido y le pregunto:

-¿Como es Shaoran?

-No te entiendo, querida

-Te pregunto cómo es… ¿sabias que tiene padres y hermanos?

-Mira Tomoyo, Shaoran es un poco raro. No le gusta hablar de sí mismo. Sus temas de conversación. Creo que a mí me hablo de su familia alguna vez.

-¿no te extraño, Eriol, que nadie viniera a su boda?

-No mucho, pues Shaoran es un hombre especial. Pero dejemos de hablar de él. Sak y su marido se llevan bien.

-Para ti llevarse bien es no pelear. ¿verdad querido?

-Shaoran es incapaz de pelear con alguien. Puede pasar tres días sin hablar. Pero es un hombre noble.

-Me parece que para ti vale más el que tu propia amiga.

-Tom, quiero mucho a Sakura. Pero no dejo de reconocer que es muy altiva y desdeñosa. Además, es muy dominante. Su papa le consentía todo, y ahora Shaoran -también lo hace ¿crees que yo iba a permitirte salir de noche, aunque sea a ver a una amiga? No. Pues Shaoran le permite todo a su esposa.

-Precisamente por eso tengo mis dudas. ¿sabes Eriol? Creo que Shaoran tiene una amante.

-¿pero tú de donde sacaste eso?

Tomoyo guardo silencio. No podía revelar como era su vida intima de Sakura. Shaoran prácticamente la ignoraba en la cama, y eso era muy difícil de aceptar en un hombre tan viril como él, que tenía una esposa tan bella. Pero ella no podía contarle a su esposo las intimidades de su amiga, pues esta no se lo perdonaría.

**SAKURA**

Shaoran llego del trabajo, como todos los días, con el periódico bajo el brazo y tan cansado como aparentaba. Sak, que se hallaba sentada junto a la chimenea, se apresuro a hablar antes que su marido empezara a leer.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a la aldea?

-Shaoran la miro desconcertado.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros?

-Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no. Mi familia quiere conocerte, Sakura.

-¿Cuándo nos marchamos?

-Dentro de dos días. Estaremos una semana, pues o puedo dejar el negocio abandonado por más tiempo. Te advierto que en mi casa no hay comodidades. La gente se baña junto a un pozo. Se pasan la vida en el campo.

-Es…halagador.

-Para ti no lo será, pero para ellos es la verdadera vida.

-¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

-Somos tres : Faren es la mayor, después nací yo y Futtie es la menor

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ellos Shaoran?

-No creí que te interesaba lo mío.

-Soy tu esposa.

Shaoran se alzo de hombros

-Eso es obvio.

Sakura no pudo más y se fie a su cuarto. Por primera vez desde que se había casado se sintió muy sola. Lloro con la cara apretada contra la almohada

**SHAORAN:**

Al entrar a mi recamara, encontré a Sakura completamente dormida y me di cuenta que estuvo llorando. Lo más seguro es que estuvo pensando en Yukito, como me da rabia que llore por ese imbécil o… ¿llorara porque es infeliz conmigo? Me da igual yo la amo, me duele amarla, pero perderla sería peor que morir. Prefiero estar en este intento de matrimonio a no verla más. Ya sé que soy un hipócrita que tengo dos mujeres y que a una la amo con cierto rencor y la otra solo es un desahogo y no la puedo ama. Y me pregunto ¿algún día Sakura me llegara amar y yo a perdonarla? O… ¿se enterara algún día que le soy infiel?

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<span>: _Hola chicas, me tarde un poquito en actualizar espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero no tardarme en el próximo. La historia originalmente tiene por nombre la secretaria de mi marido, pero en mi adaptación le he agregado las escenas de Shaoran ya que originalmente no están incluidas en la historia. De recompensa por esperar les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, Sakura conocerá a sus suegros y se peleara con Shaoran. Otra vez gracias_**

_**Any: hola qué bueno que te atrapo la historia y que te ha gustado. Y si la novela es corta pero muy buena te la recomiendo. Muchas gracias por seguirme espero no defraudarte.**_

**Karly15: hola aquí está tu continuación tarde pero segura y me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Evelyn tkm: hola qué bueno que te encanto y espero que te siga encantando. Y yo también soy del pensar que el tiene que sufrir más que ella y no te preocupes a como la tengo pensada, no se la voy a poner tan fácil con la pobre Saku espero la sigas leyendo y grax por tus buenos deseos.**

**Tati23: hola tati que bueno que te ha gustado y si quién lo diría pero yo también lo he llegado a odiar claro aunque yo lo puse en este papel de malo lo he llegado a odiar, y si Saku tiene su parte de la culpa pero nada justifica que te pongan el cuerno… pero al igual que el ama a saku con algo de rencor, nosotras también a él no estás de acuerdo espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Nanitayi-li: primero tengo que decirte que me encantan tus historias y es muy agradable que estés leyendo la mía, gracias por leerla. Y no te sientas tan triste que lo peor todavía no comienza deja que saku se entere espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo grax.**

**Kathy kinomoto: hola kathy pliss no mates a Shao si no me quedo sin protagonista masculino qué bueno que te gusto el primer capítulo espero no defraudarte con los siguientes sobre la pregunta que mi hiciste, no te la puedo contestar si no pues no tendría chiste que la leyeras solo recuerda el amor siempre triunfa o eso espero muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero otro reviuw de tu parte otra vez gracias.**

**Sari-Natsuki: hola sari es un honor que leas mi historia ya que a mí me encantan todas tus historias en especial oscuras tentaciones y una relación extraña. Y si Shao es un canijo y si la historia será desgarradora, a mi parecer si lo es ya seria cuestión de criterios de cada lector. Ahora solo queda esperar que llegue el momento de volverse desgarradora. Espero sigas leyendo la historia y otra vez gracias.**


	3. Al descubierto

**EL SECRETO DE MI MARIDO**

**Los personajes no son míos son de las geniales de las clamp la historia por la cual me estoy basando es de Corín Tellado solo que con fragmentos añadidos de mi imaginación **

**Tres años de casada , Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Shaoran … ¿por qué era tan indiferente con ella?**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**Al descubierto**

**Quiero recomendarles en una parte del capítulo que pongan la canción no te quiero olvidar de Anahi y lean el finc desde donde les sugiero, hasta el final búsquenla es muy conmovedora. **

**SAKURA:**

Al día siguiente fue a buscar a Tomoyo. Su amiga era su paño de lágrimas

-Hola Sak – le dijo al verla- ¿sabes? estaba pensando… ¿Por qué vas a ir a la aldea, si es un ambiente que desconoces?

-Quiero ir para saber dónde y cómo se desenvolvió el salvaje de mi marido hasta los 16 años. Me parece, después de conocer a Shaoran, que esa gente no tiene sentimientos definidos.

-Tal vez te equivoques, Sak. Oye quiero hacerte una pregunta tú estabas enamorada de Yukito. Te casaste por temor a que tu ex novio lo hiciera antes, pero. ¿Qué viste en Shaoran? Una mujer no se casa con despecho con un hombre, si antes no vio algunas cualidades en el.

-No analice a Shaoran, Tomoyo. Necesitaba casarme y lo hice. Shaoran se presento como pudo ser otro.

-¿y Yukito?

-No volví a verlo.

-¿no te escribió? ¿no te pidió que dejaras a Shaoran que te casaras con él?

-No, Tomoyo. El se fue de la capital y ayer precisamente, me encontré con Rika, una amiga en común. Y me conto que no se caso con la novia que tenia.

-¿todavía amas a Yukito?

-No, Tomoyo. Me case con Shaoran para no pensar más en Yukito y lo logre.

-Pero no te has enamorado de tu marido ¿verdad?

-Eso es otra cosa. Shaoran no hace nada para enamorar a una mujer.

-¿cómo era él cuando se hicieron novios? ¿cómo te besaba?

-Shaoran era más apasionado. Después, me decepciono. El mismo día que me case con él, me dio la impresión de que era un hombre diferente. Aun así el primer año de matrimonio fue más o menos normal. Después de que nació Nad. Shaoran empezó a mostrarse más y más frio.

-Es extraño que un hombre haya cambiado entre el noviazgo y el matrimonio. Si fuera tú haría mis averiguaciones. ¿Sabes, Sak? En este viaje que van hacer para conocer la familia de Shaoran, trata de reconquistar a tu marido.

Cuando Sakura quedo sola, empezó a pensar… ¿reconquistar a Shaoran? Era absurdo. Analizo los momentos de su vida en común. Shaoran jamás la miraba dos minutos seguidos, tanto si ella estaba en bata de casa como un traje de fiesta. Y la vida íntima de ellos era casi nula. Se alzo de hombros. Mejor, pues así no tendría que fingir. Ella tenía todo en la vida: una casa fabulosa, un auto de lujo, una hija preciosa que adoraba, su libertad para salir y entrar…pero le faltaba el amor.

¿Lo buscaría Shaoran en otros brazos? No. Su marido no era de esos. Su marido era un hombre frio, indiferente, pero estaba segura que nunca la engañaría. Y con este pensamiento quedo satisfecha.

Esa noche, trato de seducirlo, se puso un camisón corto, vaporoso, ligeramente trasparente. Cuando Shaoran entro para dormir, al verla experimento un fuerte deseo de poseerla, pero se contuvo y no demostró lo que sentía. Solo le dijo:

-Deberías quedarte. La aldea no es un sitio adecuado para ti.

Y sin más se fue al baño a ponerse su pijama .Sak se sintió humillada, que se acostó y se tapo hasta el cuello. Por primera vez echo de menos a un hombre con quien hablar y a quien querer.

Salieron a las ocho de la mañana hacia frio y Sak tenía los pies congelados, a pesar de haber encendido la calefacción en el auto.

-Llegaremos a las dos de la tarde- le dijo Shaoran- ahora nos desviaremos por una carretera vecinal.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste a tu familia?

-Hace seis meses

-¿seis meses y no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo es posible que no me cuentes nada?

-Sakura ¿tú me has contado todo sobre tu vida?

-Por supuesto que sí. Nada te oculto. Conoces a mi familia y sabes cómo soy yo ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decirte?

-No sé. Eso lo sabrás tu

-No te comprendo. Shaoran. Tú no eres un hombre sencillo.

-Al contrario, lo soy. Lo que pasa es que nunca te detuviste a pensar en mí.

-No te entiendo. No me case contigo para pensar en otro.

Los dedos de de Shaoran se crisparon en al volante, pero Sak no lo noto.

-¿Saben tus padres que llegamos hoy?- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-No quiero darles una sorpresa.

-Este lugar está perdido entre las montañas ¡bonito panorama!

-Te lo advertí, Sakura. Sentiría que mis padres se sentirían incómodos ante ti.

-¿No te importa que yo pase estas fiestas en un lugar tan…distinto?

-No. Tú eres joven y soportas muchas cosas con facilidad.

-¿Qué soporto?

-Todo.

-Tal vez te equivoques, Shaoran. No soy capaz de soportar todo… te voy a dar un ejemplo: la traición eso nunca lo soportaría.

En ese momento, la niña se despertó.

-Duerme otro ratito Nad – le dijo Sakura, apretándola contra sí.

Los campos estaban nevados. Hacia frio y el aspecto del panorama le pareció a Sakura desolador. Pensó en la calefacción de su hogar, en las alfombras, en la salita acogedora, en la chimenea. No creía posible soportar esa vida ni por unos días.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa. Dos mujeres se aproximaron sin prisa.

-Hola Shao- dijo una de ellas.

Shaoran descendió y las abrazo de tal modo que desconcertó a Sakura. Había ternura en su marido, que ella desconocía.

-¿Qué hay chicas?

-No te esperábamos.

-Lo decidí de pronto, miren, esta Sakura es mi esposa, y esta es mi Nadeshiko, nuestra hija.

-Hola Sakura.

Sakura descendió del auto y una de sus cuñadas tomo a la niña en brazos.

-Vamos a la casa. Nuestros padres se alegraran mucho al tenerlos aquí.

Los zapatos altos y finos de Sakura se clavaron en la tierra.

-Shaoran. Carga a Sakura y no la sueltes hasta que lleguemos a la cocina.

-No es necesario – dijo Sakura

Shaoran siguió la orden de su hermana y cargo a Sakura.

Cuando entraron con se encontraron con un hombre mayor, muy parecido a Shaoran. Sakura vestía pantalones y sintió que su suegro la analizaba.

-Esta es mi esposa, papa.

-Es muy bella, hijo, pero ¿Por qué usa esa ropa? Se vería mejor con falda.

-Mira, padre, en la ciudad las mujeres visten así para protegerse del frio.

En ese momento, Sakura vio que una mujer bajita entraba en la cocina. Al ver a su hijo, dio un grito.

-Hijo, hijito.

Shaoran y su madre se fundieron en un abrazo. Sakura estaba desconcertada, pues no creía que su marido fuera capaz de exteriorizar así sus sentimientos.

-Madre, madre mía…

Fueron unos minutos interminables, que todos respetaron. De pronto, Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran, dijo:

-Mira Ieran, esta es la mujer de Shao.

-Si madre, Sakura vino conmigo y con nuestra hija.

-Sakura cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte, hija.

-Acércate, Sakura, mi madre no ve muy bien.

Sakura se acerco a Ieran y le dio un beso en el pelo, cariñosamente.

-Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar, hija.

-Ieran esta es nuestra nietecita-le dijo Hien.

-No la cargues, madre, que pesa mucho y tú no estás para eso. Siéntate, para que Nad corra a tus brazos.

En eso entro un hombre joven.

-Sakura –dijo Futtie-este es mi esposo. Se llama Yuan.

-¿Como estas Yuan?

El esposo de Futtie sonrió con timidez.

-Bien ¿y usted?

-Trátala de tu, que es de la familia- le aclaro Shaoran.

Todos estaban en la cocina. Sakura se sintió desolada ante tanta pobreza. ¿Cómo era posible que su marido tuviese tanto dinero y consintiese que los suyos viviesen así?

-¿Quieren comer?- pregunto Futtie.

-Todavía no muchas gracias- dijo Sak.

Shaoran se volvió hacia su madre y le tomo una mano entre las suyas. Después, se la llevo a sus labios. Sak no salía de su asombro. ¿Ese hombre tierno, sensible era el mismo indiferente que tenia por marido?

-Tenía muchos deseos de conocer a tu esposa y a tu hija, Shao. Sakura es muy bonita. Me alegra que sean felices.

Hien intervino en ese momento.

-Deben venir con hambre y cansados. Futtie, pon la mesa. Y tu Sakura vea lavarte si quieres. Yuan te llevara el agua.

Más tarde, Nad estaba jugando con sus primos en el pasillo de la cocina y Sakura se encontraba en un cuarto pequeñito. El piso era de madera y estaba limpio, pero hundido. En eso entro Shaoran y le dijo:

-Lo siento. Sakura. Esto o es un hotel de lujo. Mi familia es sencilla.

-Y pobre. No me explico porque tú siendo rico, permites que vivan en esta, pobreza, Shaoran.

-Mis padres y mis hermanas no son pobres. Viven así porque quieren y son felices. Para ellos no existen recovecos humanos, no entienden de sonrisas irónicas ni de frases diplomáticas. Tienen dinero que han hecho con su trabajo en el campo, pero consideran un pecado gastarlo en vanidades humanas. Por eso te digo que no necesitan nada de mí.

Lo miro asombrada.

-¿quieres decir que poseen bienes y viven así porque quieren?

-Si. Viven así y son felices, más que otros…que lo tienen todo.

Shaoran iba a marcharse, pero de pronto le dijo a Sak:

-Cámbiate de ropa y baja, que vamos a comer. Por favor, aunque sea solo por mi madre y nuestra hija, adáptate al ambiente por unos días.

-No me costara trabajo Shaoran.

-¿de verdad?

-Claro, no soy tan obtusa como tú me consideras.

-No te considero obtusa, pero si poco humana. Sin embargo, me satisface saber que serás sencilla para mi familia sencilla.

Shaoran se fue sin que ella pudiera comprender el sentido de sus palabras. ¿No era humana? ¿Por qué Shaoran era capaz de sentir ternura por su madre y con ella era tan diferente?

-¿Puedo pasar Sakura? Te traigo el agua.

-Pasa. Yuan, y gracias. Estoy feliz de haber venido.

-Gracias. Sakura.

-No me llames así. Llámame Sak como hacen todos los que me conocen.

-Es más corto y más fácil. Nuestra suegra dice que bajes a comer. Vamos a matar dos pavos, ya que hay que celebrar que ustedes están con nosotros.

-Dile a la señora que hare un pastel muy rico.

-Ella se va alegrar.

-Yo también estoy muy alegre.

-Gracias. Sak, teníamos miedo de que esto no te gustara.

Se fue Yuan. A Sak no le gustaba, pero se sentía emocionada ante esas personas tan sensibles y tan diferentes a ella.

Sak se quito los pantalones y se puso una falda. Ya que iba a estar unos días, quería ser como la familia de Shaoran.

**SHAORAN:**

Estaba solo sentado en un banco de madera. Acabo de hablar con Jane. Ella me dijo cuánto me extrañaba y me había hecho prometer que en cuanto llegara a Tokio iría inmediatamente a su encuentro. Como las cosas con Jane eran tan pacificas ella nunca tenía un reclamo hacia mí, aunque sé muy bien que ella no es del todo feliz con esta situación, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerle y ella lo sabe desde el día que la hice mi amante que aunque la quiero amo a mi esposa y no pienso dejarla irse nunca lo que es mío es mío de por vida. Hoy cuando Sakura dijo que no era capaz de aguantar todo, me puse a pensar, que no puedo seguir arriesgando más mi matrimonio. Ella lo dijo nunca perdonaría una traición y me aterra perderla ya que sé muy bien, que si ella me deja no va pasar mucho tiempo para que el tal Yukito se entere o cualquier tipejo sé hacer que a mi mujer.

-¿qué te pasa Shaoran?

-¿De qué hablas padre?- contesto Shaoran – a mi no me pasa nada

-Si con ella, con tu esposa.

-Lo que pasa es que la amo, padre.

-Ya lo sé. Tú eres capaz de amar mucho y ella me parece buena, por eso no entiendo qué pasa con ustedes.

-Lo que pasa es que, Sakura tuvo un novio durante unos años, yo nunca lo supe, porque ella nunca me hablo de él. El día que nos casamos, él le envió una carta y me la entregaron a mí.

-Y tú no se la diste.

-No.

-Mal hecho Shaoran.

-Era de ese hombre, le decía que no se casara conmigo, que el la esperaría y que se fueran juntos. Yo queme la carta, pero perdí la confianza en ella. Desde ese día cambie mucho. Fuimos marido y mujer, pero sin demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella. Sakura quedo embarazada y nació nuestra hija, pero cada vez me siento más alejado de ella. Yo… soy hombre y no puedo pasar sin una mujer, por eso he encontrado a otra y, aunque no la amo, si la quiero.

-Hijo estás haciendo muy mal. Te estás destruyendo y terminaras por destruir a tu familia. Si quieres tu familia aclara todo con Sak, háblale sinceramente, permítele que te explique porque callo lo de su novio. Hablen entiéndanse. Y tu ve quitándote a esa mujer de la cabeza. Esa que te da lo que no quieres buscar en tu esposa.

Minutos más tarde, comieron todos alrededor de la mesa. Sak estaba sentada al lado de su suegra. Fue una comida cordial y Sak supo adaptarse al ambiente, lo cual no dejo de extrañar a Shaoran, quien la veía amable con sus hermanas y cariñosa con su madre.

Shaoran estaba silencioso y pensativo. Amaba a Sakura, la amo desde que la vio por primera vez y se caso con ella incluso con aquella maldita carta en el bolsillo. Lo hizo por honor. Ya estaban los invitados en la iglesia y el no iba a dejarla en mal, pero también porque ya no podía vivir sin ella.

El cambio en la luna de miel, pero aun así gozo al hacer el amor con ella. Su relación era más o menos llevadera. Fue después, cuando nació la niña, cuando ya Sakura era la madre de su hija, que empezó a sentir celos de su pasado. Un pasado que había sido de otro y que el envidiaba, hasta el punto de ser para su esposa un hombre diferente. Porque él jamás había sido para Sakura como era en realidad. El se doblego y buscaba en el engaño un desquite a sus ansiedades, que no hallaba jamás.

-Estas muy silencioso , hijo mío

Shaoran parpadeo. Alzo la mano y la puso sobre la de su madre

-Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes.

-Ha sido una gran sorpresa

**SAKURA**

Sakura sentía deseos de salir a caminar, aunque fuera muy tarde, pero no lo dijo, pues sabía que las mujeres de la aldea no salían a caminar a esa hora de la noche, entonces pidió permiso para levantarse y se puso de pie.

-Voy a descansar un rato.

-Ve hijita, ve- le dijo Hien.

Shaoran se puso de pie.

-Voy acompañar a Sakura.

-¿Por qué no la llamas Sak? Ella misma me dijo que no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

Shaoran sonrió sin responder a Futtie. Cuando entro a su cuarto. Sak le dijo:

-La cama es muy pequeña ¿Dónde dormirás?

-En la cama. Es bastante ancha para los dos. No creo que te moleste.

-Bien. Te la cedo. Me quedare en la silla Shaoran.

-Eso es absurdo Sakura. Oye te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Qué te parece mi familia?

-¿te interesa mi opinión?

-Si

-Pues no lo parece. Desconocía la existencia de esta familia.

-Nunca te interesaste por nada mío.

-Ni tú por lo mío. Me pregunto, Shaoran ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

Shaoran no respondió. Se levanto de la cama y despacio avanzo hacia ella.

-Sakura, yo me quedare en la silla.

-No.

-Vamos Sakura.

-No me toques.

-Sakura –dijo suavemente- ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Sakura había perdido un poco el control. Odiaba a Shaoran en ese instante. No le parecía el hombre pasivo con el que había vivido los últimos meses. El, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo y la beso con pasión.

-Apártate de mí, Shaoran.

-Es peligroso desafiarme, Sakura.

-No te amo Shaoran, ya no te amo

Se despertó tarde. Al abrir los ojos encontró a Nad acostada a su lado. Se asomo por la ventana y vio a Shaoran vistiendo la misma ropa que su papa y su cuñado. ¡Que extraño era el!

Sak encontró a su suegra en el pasillo.

-Buenos días. ¿puedo llamarla mama?- le pregunto dándole un beso.

-Claro que si, hija.

-Mama… hábleme de Shao usted lo conoce más que yo.

-Si tal vez. Recuerdo cuando dijo que se iba. Su padre le dio dinero y le dijo: tienes que duplicarlo.

-¿y lo duplico?

Claro. Shaoran nunca hubiera vuelto si no lo duplicaba. De niño, le encantaba trepar en los arboles. Tenía sus preferidos. Cuando hacia suyo un árbol, sus amigos no -podían tocarlo.

-¿Por qué? Un árbol es de todos.

-Eso le decía yo, pero Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo. Decía que lo que era suyo no podía ser de alguien más.

Una hora después, Sak ayudo a su suegra a guisar los pavos y preparo un pastel delicioso. Luego puso la mesa para la cena de Nochebuena.

**Shaoran **

Vi a Sakura hasta la hora de la comer. Nunca había vivido tan cerca de mi esposa como esos días. Yo creí que Sakura iba a rebelarse y a pedirme que la llevara de regreso a casa, pero lejos de ser así, parecía encantada en la aldea. Le hacía bromas a mis hermanas, le tiraba de la mejilla a mi padre, le ayudaba a mi madre en todo… mi padre dijo que era la Nochebuena más feliz de su vida. En cambio yo siento un terrible remordimiento cada vez que veo a Sakura, siendo tan buena con mi familia creo que ella no es todo lo que yo pensaba.

-Si quieren ver un baile flamenco, yo puedo hacerles una demostración. Soy una aficionada, pero no lo hago tan mal ¿puedo hacerlo papa?

-Claro hija.

-No bailes, Sakura- dijo Shaoran con voz áspera.

Todos se volvieron a él y Shaoran se sintió ridículo.

-Shaoran, por favor deja que tu mujer nos alegre esta noche con su baile.

No respondí y tuve que quedarme a ver el baile de Sakura. Minutos después, sentí que no podía más y me puse de pie bruscamente.

Siguió un silencio extraño y Shaoran se marcho. Sak se sentó junto a su suegro y este le dijo:

-Eres encantadora, pero ahora debes ir detrás de tu marido.

A Sak le ardía el rostro. Necesitaba aire y también ver a su marido lo encontró bajo el porche. Quedo quieta a su lado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a bailar Sakura entendiste.

-¿Por qué no? No hice nada malo.

-Porque no me gusta y punto.

-No esta vez no me vas a dejar así me vas a decir en realidad que te molesto, estoy harta que no me dirijas la palabra, que seas tan frio conmigo este es el momento que me digas que te pasa.

-Te voy a decir que me molesta… me molesta que bailes frente a otros, aunque esos otros sean mi familia, tu solo tienes que bailar para mi entendiste.

Cuando le dijo esto, se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Shaoran le tomo la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

-Me lastimas, Shaoran.

De pronto, Shaoran busco su boca y la beso apasionadamente. Ese beso de Shaoran que durante tanto tiempo le había negado…era el de un hombre apasionado.

**SAKURA**

De regreso en la cuidad, Sak recibió la visita de Tomoyo. Quería saber cómo le había ido en la aldea, como era la familia de Shaoran, en fin todo.

-Pase unos días inolvidables, Tomoyo. Son personas nobles, calladas, trabajadoras, pero sobre todo, muy sensibles.

-Sakura estas distinta.

-Es que he recibido una gran lección. Aprendí a valorar la vida.

Sak hablo y hablo de toda su experiencia en la aldea.

-Sak, creo que debes provocar una explicación. No puedes seguir así. ¿Por qué Shaoran se caso contigo? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? Porque tu mas a tu marido.

-No puedo amar a un hombre que me humilla tanto, que me ignora como mujer.

-Mira Sak. Shaoran no es un hombre que pase sin una mujer a su lado ¿Por qué no investigas la vida de tu marido fuera de tu casa? ¿has ido a recogerlo a su oficina?

-Nunca

-Pues ve. Es natural que una esposa lo haga querida Sak.

**En eta parte les recomiendo escuchar la canción que les sugerí**

En este momento me dirijo a la oficina de Shaoran, frente al edificio está el auto de mi marido, no quiero subir tengo miedo, pero una fuerza superior me empuja.

-¿A dónde va señorita?- le pregunto el portero.

-A la oficina de Shaoran Li.

-Ya está cerrada, aunque el señor Li está adentro- dijo con malicia.

-El me está esperando.

-Pase, entonces.

Mientras subo por el elevador, he sentido un frio nervioso. Toque la puerta pero nadie abrió… un momento esos son los pasos de mi marido ¿no me habrá escuchado?

Es lo más seguro ¨animo Sakura abre la puerta¨ ¿Qué puede pasar?… POR DIOS. Una mujer está sentada sobre mi marido y se están besando, aun no me ha visto ¿Qué hago?

-¡Sakura! eee ¿puedes esperar en la salita? Enseguida me reuniré contigo.

La mujer salió corriendo hacia una puerta que había en la oficina de mi marido, y por supuesto cuando mi marido quiso que me fuera no me fui.

-¿adonde conduce esa puerta?

-A la oficina de mi secretaria.

-¿Es la que acaba de salir corriendo?

-Si ¿a qué has venido Sak?

-Pasaba por aquí y me dije: ´´voy a visitar a mi marido´´. Shaoran ¿que haces en la oficina durante tantas horas?

En ese instante salió la amante de mi marido.

-Ya termine señor.

-Bien puede marcharse.

Sakura la miro. Bien formada, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y muy maquillada.

-De modo que te quedas todos los días te quedas aquí cuando los empleados se van.

-Alguna vez. Siempre hay trabajo.

-Y tu amante se queda contigo a ayudarte.

-Sak déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar. Bueno me voy. Puedes quedarte querido, ya que estas muy nervioso o si prefieres le llamo a tu amiguita para que te haga compañía.

-Sak…

-Prefiero que me llames Sakura. Eres más… tu

Salí corriendo queriendo desaparecer este momento, hacer como si nunca haya pasado, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pero la pregunta más importante que me hago desde ¿cuando me enamore de él, en qué momento? No quiero regresar a mi casa no quiero verlo… dios ayúdame a ser fuerte cuando lo vea. Llegue a mi casa Shaoran me estaba esperando.

**SHAORAN**

Había pasado unos días muy tranquilos con mi familia, cuando llegamos a la ciudad lo primero que se escucho fue mi celular, era Jane pidiendo verme, le dije que no podía ir hasta el día en que volviéramos a la oficina, se molesto mucho pero no me importo. Al terminar el día en la oficina me sentía muy tenso, en eso entro Jane, se sentó en mis piernas con el pretexto de ¨te voy dar tu regalo atrasado de navidad¨ y me estaba gustando mucho lo que iba ser mi regalo, eso no lo puedo negar, pero todo se fue al caño cuando vi que mi esposa estaba parada en la puerta no se me ocurrió que decir en ese momento, solo pude ver como Jane se marcho a su oficina, Sakura no me hizo un escándalo como yo pensé que lo haría, le pregunte que hacia ahí , me contesto de una manera que no pude definir, en el momento que ella me dijo que tenía una amante y que si quería le hablaba a mi amiguita cuando le llame por como la llaman las personas que ella les da su confianza, me dijo muy triste que no la llamara de esa manera que era más yo llamarla por su nombre completo, me dolió reconozco que sentí como la había perdido en menos de 5 minutos la perdí y ahora tengo miedo que ella me abandone y se lleve a mi hija, cuando salió no quise retenerla , sabía que si la detenía ella me rechazaría o peor me golpearía. A los 10 minutos que ella se fue de la oficina, Salí como loco a mi casa, cuando llegue ella no había llegado pregunte por ella y mi hija a Yuan, ella me dijo que la niña estaba dormida pero que Sakura había salido y no había llegado tuve miedo que ella no volviera que me abandonara a mí y a mi hija. Cuando llego me toco hablar a mí.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué vas a decirme de esa mujer? Porque por lo que vi no estaban trabajando.

-¿te reproche alguna vez tu relación con Yukito?

-¿Qué dices? Nunca trate de ocultar mi relación con él. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste si lo sabías? Siempre me dio la impresión de que no te interesaba mi pasado. Además, Yukito era mi novio, no mi amante. Y cuando decidí casarme contigo, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y a empezar una vida nueva contigo. Pero ahora ten por seguro, Shaoran, que te dejare.

-No por favor. Mira… ¿Por qué no olvidamos nuestras desavenencias y empezamos de nuevo?

-¿PRETENDES QUE OLVIDES TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR IGNORANDOME EN LA CAMA NOCHE TRAS NOCHE? Y AHORA SI CONTESTAME ¿PORQUE SHAORAN? ¿PORQUE?

-Sakura, el día que nos casamos, recibiste una carta. Yo la leí. Era de Yukito. Te pedía que me dejaras, que sabía que te casabas por despecho. Yo oculte la carta, porque no quería perderte, pero no pude olvidar su contenido, te amo, Sakura, esa es la verdad y he sufrido muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo, Shaoran, pero me has hecho demasiado daño. En lugar de mostrarme la carta, fue mejor para ti vengarte con una infidelidad. Pero esto se acabo. Seguiremos en esta casa, pero cada quien irá por su lado, hasta que nos divorciemos.

-Perdóname. Por favor, yo no te quiero perder. Fue un error te juro que la correré que no volveré a ver a Jane. Pero por favor no me dejes.

-No me jures que yo ya no creo en ti. Y eso de que no me quieres perder pues lamento decirte que ya me perdiste, solo lo único que te voy a pedir cuando nos separemos es que trates de hacer tiempo para Nadeshiko , ya que mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada… claro si ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu nuevo amor? Así… Jane no se molesta porque sigas viendo a tu hija.

-ELLA NO ES MI NUEVO AMOR Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE QUIERAS DESTRUIR ESTA FAMILIA.

-YO NO DESTRUI NADA, YO NO TE ENGAÑE. Y NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO ES TU AMOR ESA MUJER O NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LE DIJISTE NUNCA TE AMO O TE QUIERO. ANDA DIMELO.

-Nunca le dije que la amaba… porque eso solo lo siento por ti.

-¿Entonces si la quieres?

-Yo…

-No digas mas, ya lo dijiste todo con tu silencio. Ahora vete de mi vista ya no quiero verte.

-Sakura por favor perdóname. Por nuestra hija perdóname.

-NO tu nunca le prestaste atención a Nadeshiko así que no la metas en esto – le dijo Sakura antes de marcharse a la habitación de Nadeshiko.

Por dios que he hecho he destruido mi familia todo por mis celos y mi estúpido engaño las he perdido, a Sakura y a mi hija. Soy un imbécil. Pero no me rendiré luchare por Sakura y mi hija así sea lo último que haga en mi existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Hola a todas muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas las que me dejan sus reviuws y a las que no tan bien gracias hoy no me alcanza el tiempo para contestar sus reviuws porque como verán ya es algo tarde y mañana yo me levanto muy temprano quiero decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo, o sea que el próximo capítulo es el ultimo espero les haya gustado la canción que sugerí quiero decir que algunas cosas de la historia son de mi linda cabecita ya que la historia original es bastante cortita y a mi parecer le faltan una que otra cosa, muchas me han dicho que donde pueden leer la historia pues bueno yo la verdad no sabría decirles porque la historia llego a mí en una revista muy popular en mi país, si viven en México ustedes conocerán la revista vanidades pues bien ahí venia la historia que originalmente se llama la secretaria de mi marido espero no haberlas defraudado con este capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	4. Entre espinas y el cielo

**EL SECRETO DE MI MARIDO**

**Los personajes no son míos son de las geniales de las clamp la historia por la cual me estoy basando es de Corín Tellado solo que con fragmentos añadidos de mi imaginación **

**Tres años de casada , Sakura se sentía decepcionada de Shaoran … ¿por qué era tan indiferente con ella**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

**Entre espinas y el cielo**

**SHAORAN:**

No pude dormir en toda la noche me sentí tan solo y sé que esa soledad la he buscado yo, me siento tan miserable por causarle tanto daño a mi familia, me aleje de mi esposa, a mi hija casi no la conozco, fui un miserable al decirle a Sakura que considerara una reconciliación por mi hija, cuando yo nunca eh considerado a mi niña de lo que mejor era para ella, ya que su padre solo quería un desquite hacia su madre aunque en el trayecto la pudiera lastimar a ella. Pero era la única cosa que se me ocurrió para que Sakura no me abandonara, por dios que tengo miedo de lo que vendrá ahora, Sakura me dio la peor de las sentencias que fue el divorcio. Por no poder dormir ya hasta suenan timbrazos en mi cabeza… o no es mi celular es Eriol.

-Hola amigo como estas-dijo un Eriol muy animado

-Mal… Sakura descubrió lo mío con Jane.

-Lo siento amigo enserio. Y ¿ahora que va pasar entre tú y Sakura?

-Ella anoche me pidió el divorcio… pero no se lo voy a dar.

-Disculpa que te lo diga amigo pero con qué motivo se lo vas a impedir.

-Voy hacer que me perdone… no se cuanto me tarde pero lo voy a lograr.

-Espero que por el bien de tu familia lo logres. Y ¿que va pasar con Jane?

-Voy a terminar mi relación con ella. Tú sabes que no la amo que a quien amo es a Sakura así que la voy a despedir y a terminar con ella.

-Si amigo sé que no la amas, que a quien amas es a Sakura pero lamentablemente te diste cuenta muy tarde de la mujer que tenias. Pero la cuestión es esta que Jane te ama y no creo que se ponga muy contenta que la vallas a dejar.

-Lo se Eriol pero ella sabía muy bien que yo soy casado y no le podía prometer nada.

-Si Shaoran pero recuerda que una mujer despechada puede ser muy peligrosa.

-No te preocupes Eriol ella no es así va saber entender.

-Eso espero Shaoran.

Salí de mi cuarto con la firme resolución de conquistar a mi esposa, y pasar más tiempo con mi hija

-Yan buenos días.

-Buenos días señor. ¿gusta que le sirva su desayuno?

-Si, por favor… ¿y mi esposa?

-Salió con Nadeshiko muy temprano.

-¿Salió?... a donde iría tan temprano con Nad aun no es la hora en que mi hija se despierta. A donde la llevaría...acaso…por dios que no me haya dejado

-No Shaoran no pienses eso Sakura no sería capaz ahora no te puedes preocupar de eso, tienes que preocuparte de lo que vas a hablar con jane

-Jane necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la oficina en 20 minutos. Yan me tengo que ir si llega la señora dile que tengo que hablar con ella que la veo en mi oficina.

-Si señor como usted diga

**OFICINA:**

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue con tu esposa ayer?

-De eso tenemos que hablar jane-dijo Shaoran muy serio-ya no podemos seguir con esto que tenemos.

-¿Por qué? ¿por tu esposa?

-si. si es por ella. Tú sabes que amo a mi esposa, y por más que tú y yo hayamos tenido algo juntos nunca iba poder dejar de amarla.

-¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ELLA NO TE AMA, NUNCA TE A AMADO Y YO QUE TE ENTREGO TODO AHORA ME DICES QUE YA NO ME NECESITAS!

-TE PIDO PERDÓN POR HABERTE UTILIZADO, POR HABERTE FOMENTADO A QUE ME AMARAS. PERO TU NO TIENES DERECHO PARA HABLAR MAL DE MI ESPOSA.

-¿QUÉ NO TENGO DERECHO? TU ME DISTE ESE DERECHO AL ESTAR CONTIGO, Y EL CASI DEJARME EMBARAZADA. ¿QUIÉN ME DIO ESTE COLLAR PARA QUE SIEMPRE ME ACORDARA DE TI CUANDO NO ESTÁBAMOS JUNTOS? ¿QUIÉN?- DIJO JANE DESESPERADA- TU. Y YO TE DIJE QUE SERIA MI MAS GRANDE TESORO Y QUE AL ABRIR MI TUMBA LO PRIMERO QUE VERIAN SERIA EL COLLAR CERCA MI CORAZON Y TU ME DICES QUE NO TENGO DERECHO.

-QUE YO TE HAYA DADO EL COLLAR, Y EL TOMARTE COMO AMANTE, NO TE DA DERECHO A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA, CUANDO TU NO LA CONOCES

-NO HACE FALTAQUE LA CONOZCA, SI TU ME HAS DICHO SUFICIENTE DE ELLA. QUE ES FRIVOLA, FRIA, QUE CUANDO SE CASARON TE ENGAÑO Y QUE NO TE DIO UN HIJO VARON SI NO UNA NIÑA QUE SE PARECE A SU MADRE EN TODO.

-NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE MI HIJA ME ENTENDISTE- dijo un Shaoran apenado de haber dicho eso de su hija y de Sakura- SI YO DIJE ESO PERO NUNCA, OYEME BIEN, NUNCA ME VOY A AREPENTIR DE HABER CONOCIDO A MI ESPOSA Y DE HABER TENIDO A MI HIJA. DE LO QUE SI ME ARREPIENTO ES HABERTE TENIDO COMO AMANTE. Y NO SABES CUANTO

-AHORA TE ARREPIENTES. Y NO TE ARREPENTIAS CUANDO ESTABAS CONMIGO, CUANDO ENGAÑABAS ATU ESPOSA. DIME ¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?-dijo Jane llorando desconsolada- SI TU QUISIERAS YO TE DARIA LO QUE ELLA TE DA, YO TE DARIA EL HIJO QUE TANTO DESEAS, NUNCA TE PEDIRIA RIQUEZAS O LUJOS. SOLO LO UNICO QUE TE PEDIRIA SERIA TU AMOR. SOLO ESO

-Lo siento Jane pero si tuvieran un hijo solo lo querría de Sakura de nadie más. Y te vuelvo a pedir perdón, por haberte lastimado. Y por tu trabajo no te preocupes te daré buenas referencias paraqué consigas uno mejor.

-Gracias por tu generosidad, pero antes de irme solo respóndeme lo que te dije. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Te voy a responder por qué mereces que te responda…ella tiene todo. Pureza, generosidad, dulzura y pasión. pero sobre todo ella tiene mi corazón y mi amor.

-Entiendo… pero lo único que no tengo es tu corazón. Ya me puedo sentir mejor pensé que ella me superaba por mucho.- dijo Jane sollozando- solo me queda decirte que siempre te voy a amar, que si me necesitas ahí voy a estar para ti. Y que espero que seas feliz Shaoran.

-Gracias Jane. Yo también espero que encuentres a alguien que te llegue a amar como te lo mereces.

**SAKURA:**

Sin decir nada más, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Shaoran y luego, se dirigió a la habi tación de Nadeshiko.

La niña ni se movió cuando entró. Me acerque y me incline sobre la cuna y me quede mirando a mi hija preguntándome si el intolerable dolor que sentía en el interior me haría enfermar.

Luego, el dique que contenía mis emociones se rompió y con un sollozo caí sobre la cama que sería de Nadeshiko cuando creciera. Me arrope con la manta y ahogue mi llanto en la almohada, para que nadie me oyera.

La mañana comenzó con el gorjeo de los pájaros, tarde unos instantes en darme cuenta de por qué estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación.

Sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experi mente una gran calma, me sentía vacía, hueca.

Me levante y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Me lleve la mano a la cabeza. Tenía aún el pelo recogido con una goma. Me la quite y sacudí la melena. Tenía un aspecto desas troso y me sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera me había molestado en quitarme las zapatillas para dormir. Me senté en la cama y me las quite. En aquel momento, la niña se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dio un gritito de alegría.

Me incline sobre la cuna. La sonrisa de mi hija fue como un bálsamo para mi triste corazón. Por unos instantes, me sumergió suponía disfrutar de mi hija. Le di unos besitos en el vientre y murmure las cosas que las madres suelen decirles a sus hijos, y que sólo ellas y sus hijos entienden.

Aquello me pertenecía, me dije. No importaba qué cosas querría arrebatarme o concederme la vida, jamás podrían quitarme el amor de mi hija. «Esto», me dije, «es sólo mío».

Y por mi hija tengo que luchar así sea contra el mismo demonio, pero antes tenía que saber que iba hacer con Shaoran.

-Nad vamos a salir, a ver a la tía Tomoyo

-Si mami

-Vestí a mi hija, y Salí de mi casa lo más pronto para no toparme con Shaoran en este momento no tenia las fueras para volver a verlo. Llegue a la casa de Tomoyo.

-Hola Sakura, hola Nad como has estado preciosa.

-Hola Tomoyo, hija dile hola a tía Tomoyo.

-Hola tía.

-Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo un minuto por favor.

-Claro amiga. Nad quieres que te ponga una película.

-¡SI!

-Rúen lleva a Nad a ver una película y súbele algo para desayunar.

-Como diga señora vamos señorita Nad.

-Ahora dime Sakura ¿que ha pasado?

-Lo que me dijiste Tomoyo. Shaoran tiene una amante y ayer lo descubrí-dijo Sakura llorando-¿Por qué no te hice caso Tomoyo? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta para no verlo?

-Oh Sakura lo siento mucho. Y dime con quién te engaño.

-Con su secretaria una tal Jane.

-Y me imagino que le reclamaste.

-Claro que si como crees que no iba a reclamarle, te juro que en ese mismo momento iba a prenderle fuego a sus oficinas con ellos adentro, pero me contuve.

-¿Y qué excusa te dio?

-Me reclamo lo de Yukito. Sabes que Yukito me mando una carta el día que me case con Shaoran. Y nunca me la entrego, y de ahí partió su venganza hacia mí. ¿Que hago Tomoyo?

-No sé qué decirte Sakura. Pero antes que todo ¿amas a Shaoran?

-Si Tomoyo, lo amo. Y eso es una de las cosas que más rabia me da. El no haberme dado cuenta que amo a mi esposo.

-Entonces Sakura piensas perdonar a Shaoran.

-Eso es lo que no se. No sé si pueda perdonar y olvidar

-Yo sé amiga que puede que sea difícil, pero también tienes que pensar en Nad. Ella no tiene la culpa de sus problemas.

-Eso también lo sé, gracias Tomoyo. Bueno me tengo que ir. Gracias por toda otra vez Tomoyo.

-Ya sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con el recado que dejo Shaoran para mi entre en mi habitación y me arregle como me gusta, admire a mi pequeña jugando y me di cuenta que mi hija necesitaba una madre fuerte no una madre destrozada y llorosa, así que Salí de la casa con la firme resolución de arreglar las cosas con mi marido o acabar con este matrimonio.

Al entrar al edificio me di cuenta que salía la amante de Shaoran de su oficina, levante mi cara de una forma orgullosa, yo no me rebajaría a pelear por Shaoran, ni por otro hombre. No me di cuenta que tenia a la tipa dirigiéndose a mí

-Buenas tardes señora.

-Buenas tardes.

-Me imagino ¿que sabe quien soy no?

-Claro que lo se así que yo creo que es una desvergonzada al dirigirse a mi

-No me avergüenzo de haber sido la amante de su esposo y a lo que vengo con usted es que necesito hablar con usted

-La verdad no vine a hablar con usted vine a hablar con ¨mi esposo¨, así que hágase un lado para ir a hablar con él.

-Antes de hablar con su marido, tiene que hablar conmigo para decirle todo lo que ha pasado y así no le vengan con cuentos.

-Está bien la escucho

-Mejor vayamos al café de enfrente claro si usted quiere

-Ok vamos- me dirigí al café con esta mujer para de una vez desengañarme de todo lo que hizo Shaoran con ella y no caer en sus redes – ok ya estamos aquí así que hable.

-Lo primero que tengo que decirle es que yo amo a su marido y sé que en el fondo él me quiere

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿Qué acaso no se avergüenza de haber destruido una familia?

-La verdad señora yo no destruí nada fueron usted y Shaoran y si señora no tengo vergüenza en decirle que lo amo y quiero que usted se entere que Shaoran estuvo a punto de dejarme embarazada estuve a punto de darle el hijo varón que el tanto desea y que él me ha dicho que usted es una mujer frívola y fría y que por eso no se acercaba a su hija porque se parece mucho a usted-no el no sería capaz –y si no me cree pregúnteselo, yo no gano nada con ocultarle esto que él me dijo, a usted, al fin y al cabo el ya no me necesita. Porque según él piensa volver con usted y no dejarla marchar, porque la ama. Cosa que yo en varios años no pude lograr.

-¿Y se va así como si nada de la vida de el? Disculpe pero no me la creo, él le tuvo que dar algo mas para que lo deje ir así como si nada.

-El me ha dado mucho en estos años señora algo que usted no tuvo y yo si… su pasión su entrega y su dulzura-maldito Shaoran- y si se refiere a lo material si me llevo algo, me llevo el guardapelo que lleva una foto de él y el tiene mi promesa de que el día que muera al abrir mi tumba lo encontraran cerca de mi corazón

-Entonces quédese su corazón de Shaoran ya que con lo que él ha dicho de mí y mi hija sería imposible querer su corazón así que tómelo que yo no me interpondré- fue muy difícil estar diciendo esto, pero más difícil ha sido escuchar lo que él piensa de mi y de Nad- ahora con permiso me retiro ya no tengo que hablar más con usted.

-Espere señora-la mire con todo el odio de mi corazón por quererme hacer sufrir mas- yo solo quiero decir que usted es una gran mujer que ahora veo porque la ama Shaoran y porque no me ha elegido a mí. Y siento mucho haber dicho todas las cosas que la acaban de lastimar… pero entienda que estoy muy enojada por que le la ha elegido a usted y no a mí y de alguna forma tenía que desquitar mi coraje contra el diciéndole lo que alguna vez el me confió.

-Pues qué bueno que ante mis ojos lo ha desenmascarado así que con su permiso tengo que hablar con su amor… y mucha suerte Jane Seymour.

**Shaoran:**

He hablado a mi casa y yan me ha dicho que Sakura salió de la casa hace mucho tiempo. Estoy preocupado ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Por estar pensando no he oído que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-Adelante- grito para que me escuche- Sakura estaba preocupado llame a la casa y me dijeron que habías salido hace tiempo.

-Y a ti que más te da lo que le pueda pasar a esta mujer frívola y fría que le ha heredado esos defectos a su hija- por dios como sabe ella esas palabras- así que no me vengas con preocupaciones tontas sí. Y empieza a decirme lo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Ok. Pasa y siéntate. Lo primero que tengo que decirte es que he despedido a Jane mi secretaria.

-¿despediste a la mujer que estuvo a punto de darte un hijo?

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa. Lo que me importa es que me des el divorcio.

-Yo no te voy a dar nadas Sakura ¿Qué no has pensado lo que le afectaría a Nadeshiko el no tener a su familia junta?

-No me vengas con tonterías Shaoran a ti que te puede importar tu hija o acaso no te escuchabas cuando decías que no te había dado un hijo varón que en cambio te di una hija que para el colmo de los males se parece a mí. Así que no me vengas diciendo que te importa tu hija además ella casi nunca te ve así que no va tener oportunidad de extrañarte.

-¿QUIEN TE DIJO TODO ESO Y NO ME MIENTAS QUIEN?

-JANE. LA MUJER QUE MORIRA CON EL GUARDAPELO CERCA DE SU CORAZON-maldita jane como le pudo contar todo eso a Sakura- así que olvida lo de arreglar este estúpido matrimonio, y mejor busca a Jane la mujer que le has dado tu entrega y tu dulzura, dulzura que me negaste a mí y a tu hija por tus estúpidos celos

-Perdóname por favor tu sabes que te amo a ti y a mi hija y si dije todas esas atrocidades fue en mi desesperación de que parecía que no te importaba.

-Como querías que te lo demostrara si después de la luna de miel ya no me prestabas atención estabas distante. Dime ¿como querías que me acercara?

-Lo sé fui un estúpido me deje llevar por esa carta. Pero te ruego te suplico que perdones mis pecados Sakura sin ti y mi Nad, me muero Sakura. Lo de Jane fue un error si reconozco que estuve a punto de dejarla embarazada pero no fue así y la vez que me lo conto no pude estar más molesto en toda mi vida, porque yo no quería y no quiero tener hijos con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Si dije cosas terribles de ti y mi hija y sé que para eso no tengo excusa y no me cansare de castigarme por eso y tampoco te pido perdón porque las palabras no podrían arreglar nada pero si los hechos y actos para enmendarles a ustedes mi falta de atención y cariño a ti y a mi hija.

-Está bien Shaoran dejare que te enmiendes con tu hija pero no conmigo.

-¿Qué porque acaso no me amas?

-Tu sabes que si te amo Shaoran pero no estoy muy segura de que me ames tu a mí.

-Sabes que te adoro que eres mi vida entera.

-No sé si creerte menos con el colgante que le diste a Jane. Tú a mí nunca me has dado nunca un regalo así a mí… con tanto cariño.

-Ese maldito collar no significa nada para mí. Tu no necesitas un collar con mi foto, porque tú me tienes incondicionalmente, desde el mismo día que te conocí… por favor dame una segunda oportunidad.

-Creo que… necesito tiempo Shaoran todo es muy reciente y la verdad no se qué pensar de ti y de mi.

-Te entiendo y no te preocupes esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que regreses a mí.

Paso un año. Al principio Shaoran siguió rogando y suplicando, juraba que la seguía amando, pero Sakura se mostraba inflexible. Después, el dejo de suplicar, pero todos los días regresaba temprano a casa a jugar con Nad. Así llego de nuevo la época de navidad, sin que ninguno tramitara el divorcio.

-Sakura- le dijo Shaoran-quiero ir a pasar estas fiestas con mis padres. Me gustaría que tu y Nad vinieran conmigo.

-A mí también me gustaría ir.

-¿vamos a seguir el resto de la vida condenándonos? Los celos me volvieron loco. De solo pensar que besabas a Yukito como me besabas a mi…fue un error ya lo sé, pero al castigarte, me hacía daño

-Yo también me pongo mal al pensar que besabas a Jane como me besabas a mí.

-Pero vamos a casa de tu familia tal vez allí podamos purificarnos un poco.

Cuando llegaron era de noche y todos salieron a recibirlos.

Los muchachos han hecho maravillas renovando la casa.

-No tenían porque haberlo hecho.

Se besaron unos a otros. Entraron en la casa y Sakura se quedo maravillada con la transformación realizada.

-Son demasiado buenos para mí.

-Estas cansada hijita. Ve a tu cuarto.

Cuando Sakura se retiro, Hien aprovecho para hablar con su hijo.

-Shaoran, ven un momento. Supongo que habrás terminado esa relación…

-Si, padre.

-¿todo marcha bien con Sak?

-Sí, todo marcha mejor que nunca.

Cuando todos se fueron a descansar. Sakura y Shaoran entraron juntos al cuarto.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, Sak. por favor, olvida mi orgullo, mis celos, mis pecados, y dame la oportunidad de empezar hoy una vida a tu lado.

-Si. Shaoran, quédate.

-Ya no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

-No, Shaoran, nunca más.

-Paso el tiempo y Sakura y Shaoran eran la familia que siempre tuvieron que ser junto con sus dos más grandes tesoros su hija Nadeshiko y Hien su pequeño bebe.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la adaptadora: hola a todas espero que les haya gustado esta magnífica historia y no me queda más que pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes enserio lo siento mucho y darles las gracias a quien leyó la historia y me dejaron sus gratos reviews otra vez gracias especialmente a…<strong>

**Maru-chan1296 , Focus78, moon05, megafanHP, guardiana, any. Dark Zeldalink, nekomini, karly15, Didi, bebeli, kathy kinomoto: hola sintengo face entra a mi perfil y ahí me encontraras saludos.**

**Ceciali, y a unas de las mejores escritoras: Sari-Natsuki y Nanitayi-Li**

**EVELYN TKM, Joycechiba, , Tati23, y a las que no pusieron sus reviews pero se tomaron el tiempo de leerlas de nuevo gracias y plis lean mi otra historia sitio para dos y pues espero regresar con otra historia pronto bye.**


End file.
